Bella Marie SwanVolturi
by xxEmoxTwilighterxx
Summary: Summary is being re-written Pairing: DemetrixBella
1. Bitten

**(Set partially in New Moon. Rated T to be safe. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!)**

"Bella!" Jane called, running into my room full speed, and while doing so, running into me and knocking me down.

"What, Jane?" I sighed.  
"Aro wants to speak to you!" she sang. I rolled my eyes. She's Alice all over again.  
"Okay, I'm coming," I said, grabbing my cloak and putting it on. I got up and walked to the throne room while going through my memories.

--Flashback—

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward said in a quiet, peaceful voice.  
"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.  
I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.  
"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.  
There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.  
He was gone.  
With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.  
Love, life, meaning... over.  
Suddenly, I saw a streak of red and white fly past me. I looked around, but it was gone. When I looked forward again, there she was.  
Victoria.  
"Well, well, Bella. I'm surprised. Where's your Edward?" She taunted, staring at me with pure loathing in her crimson red eyes.  
"He's gone. They left. He said they are never coming back," I said, my voice lifeless and breaking at the end. I thought I saw something that looked like pity in her eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.  
"Oh, dear," she sighed dramatically before continuing, "What a shame. I can't get my revenge now, it seems." She looked frustrated and thoughtful. Then her flawless face lit up maliciously, an evil glint in her eye. "Since he left you and isn't coming back, as you say, then I'll torture you in an even worse way than killing you. Since I have to live forever without my mate, you'll have to, also," she said, smiling an evil smile.  
Before I could respond, she lunged and bit into my neck. My vision went black.

Three days later, my transformation into a vampire was complete. Victoria was nowhere to be seen, and I was inside the Cullen house, in Edward's room.  
I shot up, momentarily stunned at my speed, then jumped through the windows, smashing through the glass. Once on the ground, I took off into the forest, and the next thing I knew, I was in the forests in Canada. I saw a large black bear about a half mile away, and streaked towards it. My instincts taking over, I pounced on the bear, and bit into its neck. The bear was finished before I was. I shoved the animal off me in disgust, and took off running again.  
To my surprise, I ran into what felt like a brick wall, and I fell to the ground. I quickly got up, and looked to see what I ran into. I was surprised with what I saw.  
It was a cloaked vampire, actually, it was five cloaked vampires. Though the one I ran into was huge. He reminded me of Emmett. Pain ripped through my chest when I thought of my ex-big brother.  
I looked at the other vampires. There were two of them that were tiny, like Alice--wince--and another that reminded me of Jasper--wince--, and then the other looked like Rosalie.  
I decided to speak then. "Uh, hi," I said, surprised at my new bell-like voice.  
The one that looked like Jasper spoke. "Hello, what's your name, newborn?" he asked.  
"Bella," I said, then added, "Bella Swan."

The one that spoke last time spoke again. "Hello, then, Bella. My name is Demetri. This is Jane and Alec," he pointed to the tiny ones, "this is Felix," he pointed to the large one, "and this is Heidi," he lastly pointed to the Rosalie look-alike, "We are from the Volturi Guard," my mouth opened in realization. These are part of the people from the Volturi, the same people Edward was going to go to ask to be killed if James had killed me last ye-  
I was torn from my thoughts by a high-pitched screech, I'm guessing that came from Jane.  
"Jane, what's wrong?" Alec, I'm guessing, asked.  
"My powers aren't working on her!" She screamed, furious.  
Everyone looked at me with in shock and disbelief, and in Jane's case, disbelief and anger, while I stood, looking utterly confused.  
"What does she mean?" I asked when they looked like they weren't going to move for a year.  
"Jane's power is to create the illusion of horrible pain in your mind...Hmm, it seems mine isn't working either. I can't seem to pick up the flavor of your mind," Demetri explained, confused. Not as confused as I was, though. Flavor? What's he talking about?  
"Flavor?" I asked uncertainly, definitely confused.  
"Yes, you see, I'm a tracker," I shivered involuntarily at the word, "and I can track you through the tenor of your mind, but I can't find yours anywhere," Demetri explained.  
"Maybe she just doesn't have a brain," Felix said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.  
"I can't use mine either," Alec said quietly.  
"We should take her to Aro, Demetri. He'd want to know about this," Heidi said.  
"Yes we should," he murmured, then said to me, "Come with us, young Bella."  
"Err...okay?" I said, confused. I darted through the forest, following them. I was enjoying the feeling of running full speed when I didn't notice that Demetri stopped, so I ran into him on accident. But when I did, there was a shock that went through me, painfully. I dropped to the ground, screaming in anguish.  
After about a minute the pain stopped, and I opened my eyes to see them staring at me in worry.  
"Wh-what happened?" I asked shakily.  
"I don't know," Demetri murmured, never taking his eyes off me. I stared back, then gasped. I could 'taste' his mind, and I gagged.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"You're mind tastes horrible, Demetri," I replied, gagging silently.  
I heard Felix's laughter boom through the trees, and I heard Heidi's tinkling laugh. I sighed. Their laughs reminded me of Emmett's and Alice's.  
Then they stopped laughing and all gaped. Alec was the one to speak.  
"You 'tasted' his mind? How?" he asked in confusion.  
"I don't kno- Oh!" I gasped, remembering Demetri talk about his tracking ability.  
"Jane, come here, or you Alec," I said, then added, "please."  
Alec came foward because Jane was still angry. I reached out and touched Alec's shoulder with my hand, and the same shock, then pain, came through me. I fell again, writhing in pain on the forest floor, for a minute, then repeated the process with Jane. Once it was over, I got up and grinned. They all looked utterly confused.  
"I have two powers," I sang.  
"How do you know that?" Felix asked, furious.  
That's when I could hear their thoughts.  
_She gets two but I don't even have one? Not fair! (Felix)  
Grr! She gets two!? And I can't even use my own power on her! Not fair! (Jane)_  
_Two powers? Is that possible? (Alec)  
She can keep the powers. I've got my good looks, at least. (Heidi)_  
_Two, huh? What was happening when she was on the ground, I wonder? She was obviously in pain, and when she touched Jane, it seemed to hurt worse than mine, or Alec. (Demetri)_

I responded without thinking to their thoughts, "Felix, I'm sorry you don't get a power. I really am. Jane, I'm sorry your power doesn't work on me. Alec, I don't know, but it seems so. Heidi, you remind me of someone I used to know, I think you two would get along great. Demetri, I have an answer to that. I copied your gifts. All of yours. And the Jane thing, I think that's because of her gift to cause pain."  
They all stared at me, shocked that I answered their thoughts. "Edward's gift," I said, shrugging.  
I gasped. Apparently I picked up Alice's gift, too.

(Vision:

_"Edward, forget about her, okay? You're marrying me, remember?" a girl with strawberry-blonde hair asked, smiling at Edward._

_Edward looked at her and smiled. "You're right, Tanya, Bella means nothing now, it's just you and me," he said, then he kissed her._

End of vision)

I screamed in pure anguish, and for some reason so did the Guard. Oh, Jasper's gift, right.

I tried calming down. Once I was calmer, they watched me, wary of my actions. I just sat on the ground, dry sobbing for my lost love.

I screamed at no-one in particular, "WHY? WHY ME?" I broke down completely. He's already engaged! He never loved me, ever, apparently.

Alec warily walked over to me, then put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Edward. The Cullens. Tanya. Me being born," I sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Bella," Alec soothed me.

I looked up at him, and was slightly shocked at his beauty. He had his hood down, and apparently so did everyone else. They were gorgeous.

Jane has lank, pale brown hair, wide red eyes, full lips, and her features are child-like, guessing that she changed at a young age.

Alec looks the same as Jane, except he has slightly darker hair and his lips aren't as full as hers.

Demetri has an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, dark hair that reaches his shoulders, and is tall and lean. He also has red eyes.

Heidi is gorgeous and statuesque, has long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs. Her eyes are a violet color, possibly from blue contacts over red eyes.

Felix is very big, tall, and thick, his size reminds me of Emmett. He has an olive complexion beneath the chalky pallor. He has short cropped hair that's black. He has the same red eyes as everyone.

_What's she staring at? (Alec, Demetri, Jane)_

"Oh, sorry for staring," I mumbled to them.

"It's alright, we all know I'm beautiful," Heidi said, infatiuated with herself. Her and Rosalie would definitely get along well.

_Ignore Heidi,_ Alec thought to me. I nodded.

"Um, Demetri?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why did we stop?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I was going to ask you your powers, but since we figured it out…" He trailed off. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Can we leave now, then, Demetri? I'm bored," Jane grumbled.

"I guess," he shrugged. They took off running, me following.

We reached their private jet, and took off to Italy.

--_End of Flashback_—

I sighed at the memories. If only he could see what he did to me after he left.

I walked into the throne room, and saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius awaiting my arrival. I quickened my pace and then bowed in front of them, murmuring, "Masters," then straightened.

"You asked to see me, Master Aro?" I asked Aro.

"Yes, Bella. We have visitors that I promised to have a tour around the castle. They'll be staying with us for a while," Aro said.

"Who are they, Master Aro?" I asked, curious. I didn't miss the anxious glance between him and his brothers.

"Right now it doesn't matter who, just that they should arrive in one minute. Demetri is bringing them," Aro quickly said.

"Okay," I replied, slightly wary.

I stood by Aro, Marcus, and Caius, waiting for these 'guests' we're having. Why are the Masters worried? Are they dangerous? They can't be if they're coming here…I wonder who they are.

At that thought, I heard voices.

"Why do we have to be here?" A familiar voice asked. Rosalie Hale.

"No!" I gasped.

"I was afraid this would happen," Marcus mumbled, worried and slightly wary.

"Why? Why, Master? Why would you do this to me!?" I questioned Aro in pain and betrayal. They walked in the door when I finished, I saw Jasper jump back in surprise at my emotions, pain and betrayal from my current family and old family the current emotions in me.

"I thought you needed to see them again," Aro said quickly and too quiet for them to hear, slightly ashamed and otherwise happy that the Cullens were here.

"Welcome Carlisle! Oh, how good it is to see you again!" Aro cheered. I stood there, frozen in place by pain.

"Hello, Aro. Good to see you as well," Carlisle responded friendly.

_What's wrong with Jasper?_ (Esme)

"Jazz, are you okay?" Alice's bell-like voice chirped. Her voice sent sharp pain through my chest, where my long-dead heart is.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alice," he responded.

"Well, Bella, here, will show you to your rooms," Aro said. I shot him a look for using my name. Too late now to take it back. I sighed.

"Follow me," I said in a bored voice that I picked up from Jane. I heard them following behind.

"Girls stay in this room," I said in the same bored voice, pointing to a dark brown wooden door with a window, "and boys stay in this room," I continued, pointing to a similar door to the girls', but the boys' is a light brown wooden door.

"Since you're vegetarians, you hunt in the woods by the palace. If you ever to go, you could always come with me, and I'll show you the place. Any other questions, ask me," I said.

"I'll be in my room, which is at the end of the hall with the words 'Bella Marie Swan-Volturi' on the door. You'll find me there. Goodbye." And with that, I spun on my heel and was in my room before they could say anything. I dry sobbed all night.


	2. Reunion

**(I do not own Twilight. Read the first chapter for more information.)**

In the morning, a knock on my door brought me out of my sobs.

"Bella?" Marcus' voice called. I walked over to the door and opened it. Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, and Felix were standing there. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," I said in a slightly hoarse voice. Jane immediately wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, as did Alec. They were like my adoptive children.

"We're sorry, Bella," Aro said. "We didn't know you would take it that hard…"

"No disrespect, sir, but the Cullens suddenly coming back into my life again would probably make me take it hard. If I had known in advance, though…" I was cut off by Demetri, who at this point at put a hand on my arm.

"…You would have left," he finished, looking at me in a way that said 'no disagreeing because you know that it is true'.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, you guys, it's just… I guess I miss them still," I grimaced slightly.

Demetri kissed the top of my head. "S'Okay, Izzy," he smirked at my annoyed expression.

"Don't call me that, Demetri," I growled.

Alec and Jane's tinkling laughter was heard as I tackled Demetri. Marcus' face twitched as did Caius' at the sight while Aro was smiling joyfully. Felix's booming laughter could be heard, also.

"Sorry to interrupt," a bell-like voice at the doorway said in a tone that meant she was not sorry at all. "But we need to borrow Bella." We turned around to see Tanya standing in the doorway, a snobbish look on her flawless face.

"Sorry, guys," I said apologetically before walking out the door with Tanya.

Once we were walking down the hallway, Tanya flipped her hair out of her face and said, "So you're Edward's human ex-girlfriend?" There was a sneer on her face while she said this.

"I wouldn't say I'm human now," I said coldly. "But yes, I'm his ex-girlfriend. And I'm guessing that you're his wife?"

"Yes, I am," she said smugly, smirking at me while obviously expecting me to be upset. Surprisingly, I wasn't.

"Alright, then," was my bored response. We reached the throne room where – I'm guessing – the Cullens were. And I was right, everyone was there.

"BELLA!" was all I heard before I was attacked by an over-excited pixie-like girl. Ah, Alice.

"Alice," I said, hugging her back slightly. She let me go and beamed at me. I barely resisted rolling my eyes at her behavior. I had forgotten how… enthusiastic… she was.

"Hello, Bella," a warm, kind voice said in front of me. I looked around to see Esme staring at me with kindness and… sadness?

"Hello, Esme," I said, hugging the motherly vampire. I pulled away from the hug after I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey, Bella!" a booming voice shouted before I was picked up off the ground.

"Emmett Cullen!" a voice scolded. Once I was put down, I saw Rosalie walking towards me with an annoyed expression on her face. When she looked at me, it turned into an apologetic expression. "Hello, Bella," she said. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when you were a human," she apologized. I was shocked. Rosalie, the ice queen, was _apologizing_ to me?

It took me a minute to get out of my disbelief. "It's okay, Rosalie," I smiled hesitantly. I was therefore shocked again when she smiled widely back.

"Bella," Jasper's voice greeted me. My head swiveled around to see Jasper smiling slightly at me and he nodded his head once.

"Jasper," I nodded once in greeting also before returning the smile.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"I think he went to find Aro," Rosalie answered. I nodded.

Ignoring Edward, who was currently lip-locked with Tanya, I asked the room, "Does anyone need to hunt while I go?"

"I do," Alice chirped. Jasper nodded, as did Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme.

"Okay, follow me, I need to get Jane and Alec," I said before walking towards the twins' room.

-

_**Okay… that was the second chapter… Not too good and not very long but oh well.**_

_**Next chapter: The hunting trip, a confrontation with Edward, and Bella's powers.**_


	3. Edward and Powers

**(I do not own Twilight. Read the first chapter…)**

"Jane, Alec!" I called. They were by my side immediately.

"Yes, Bella?" they asked in unison.

"Do you need to go hunting with us?" I asked, eyeing their nearly black eyes.

"Yes," they said, nodding.

I shook my head. "You know, it's still creepy how you do that," I told them dryly.

They put on innocent smiles and hugged me before skipping ahead of us. I rolled my eyes. "This way, guys," I told the Cullens.

We passed Gianna on our way out and I gave her a curt nod which, like normal, she returned with a fake smile. We never got along well because she always had a crush on Demetri and I apparently 'stole' him from her.

Once we were outside, I turned to the Cullens that came with me. "Okay, so these woods here are the hunting area for us that drink animal blood," I told them, indicating me, Jane and Alec. "Everyone else drinks from human blood, so they have their meals 'delivered'," I shuddered, as did the Cullens and the twins.

"Okay, so, there are grizzly bears, mountain lions, black bears, pretty much every kind of animal that tastes good," I grinned, my white teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said before running off with the others to go hunting. I joined them not long after.

When we all finished, we walked back to the castle. And who would be standing at the doors, waiting for me, than Edward? I growled mentally. He had a death wish, surely.

"You guys go on," I bit out through clenched teeth. "I'll catch up later. Jane, Alec, show them the way if they get lost," I added. The twins nodded before skipping off, the worried Cullens following.

"What do you want?" I snarled as soon as they were out of sight.

"I want to talk to you, Isabella," he said in a faintly disapproving tone.

Thoughts we going through my head at around fifty miles an hour.

_Disapproving?! Why the hell would his tone be disapproving?_

_And what's his problem, anyway? Coming to talk to me after making out with his bratty wife._

"About what, Edward?" I asked coldly, my eyes narrowed at the use of 'Isabella'.

"Us, Bella," he said in what I guess was a seductive tone, I couldn't tell, I was too busy keeping my elemental powers under control. No need to catch him on fire!

I yelped when I felt his hand tilt my chin up. My eyes narrowed to slits and I barely had restraint over my powers. "Edward," I ground out. "Move or I will make you!"

"I never meant for you to be turned, Bella. I only wanted you to live a normal life," he sighed.

Fire sprang up around me as I snarled at him. "YOU WERE ENGAGED WHILE WE WERE DATING SO CUT THE CRAP, EDWARD!" I screamed furiously.

"Bella?" he asked warily. I could only imagine what I looked like right now…

"What?" I spat.

"There's fire surrounding you… and there's lightning crackling at your fingertips," he gulped when I grinned evilly, waggling my lightning-tipped fingers near his heart. He froze all of a sudden.

_Ah! Telekinesis!_ I thought evilly.

"Really?" I purred maliciously. "Did you know that my lightning and fire can incinerate a vampire in seconds, without them having to be torn to shreds first? My ice can cut through vampire skin, also," I continued, stalking closer towards him, ice starting to grow on my fingertips also.

I was nearly close enough to touch his skin when –

"BELLA!" Demetri's shout brought me out of my trance-like state. The fire disappeared, as did the lightning and ice. Edward seemed to unfreeze, and I sighed as I felt Demetri's arms wrap around me. I leaned into his embrace, closing my eyes. "Sorry," I muttered into his chest.

"It's okay, Bella," he said in a voice that practically said he was rolling his eyes. "We all have our… moments. You especially." He snickered quietly.

I hit him softly. "Be quiet," I whined.

"Oi, love birds, stop it before I find out if a vampire can throw up!" Felix shouted.

My eye twitched.

-

_**Done, done, done, done, and done with this chapter! Weeeeeeee! –Coughs– Sorry, I had a moment. –Grins– Mwahaha! I'm a **__**BIT**__** hyper… Ah, well. Hehe. ^^**_

_**Next chapter: Shopping with Alice, Jane, Esme, Heidi, and Rosalie; problems as Victoria shows up in Italy with Laurent.**_


	4. Visitors

_**(I do not own Twilight or the characters. That credit goes to the talented Stephenie Meyer.)**_

"Let me go, Demetri!" I hissed, struggling in his iron grip. He was holding on to me to stop me from pouncing on Felix and Edward.

"Not until you control your temper, Bella dearest," he said smugly.

"Fine," I growled, annoyed. When I stopped trying to get out of his arms, the aforementioned arms loosened their hold and I quickly ran over to Jane and Heidi, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Shopping trip!" Alice shrieked suddenly. I sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long day…

-

"Oh, come on, Bella!" Alice whined. "You're still the same as you were as a human!" She pouted.

"Fine, Alice, I'll try it on!" I hissed before stalking into the dressing room, returning only moments later in a skin-tight, silky dark blue dress that cut off at my knees. Where it cut off, see-through silk flowed down in waves.

"It's beautiful, Bella!" Rosalie squealed in delight. Esme, Jane, and Heidi agreed excitedly. Alice, however, was beyond excitement, practically bouncing ten feet in the air in joy.

"Okay, okay, I'm so buying this for you, Bella! And not only for you," Alice added when she saw the look on my face. "It's for a special occasion, also," she added slyly.

I froze. "Alice," I said dangerously, giving her a death glare that said 'tell me what you know, pixie, or your dead meat.'

"Yes, Bella?" She asked innocently, handing her shiny, black credit card to the cashier.

"Tell me, now, Alice!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"But what would be the surprise in that?" she winked at me before skipping off with loads of shopping bags on her arms.

I groaned. Typical Alice…

-

When we arrived at the castle, Alice froze and her mouth opened in mild worry and slight amusement.

"What is it?" I asked her worriedly.

"Victoria and Laurent are going to be paying us a little visit," she said, coming out of her frozen state.

A growl slipped from between my lips. Hadn't Victoria done enough in my life already?

"It'll be okay, though, Bella," Alice said cheerfully. I could tell she was hiding something, but I knew it wasn't bad so I didn't press the matter further.

"Okay, then, Alice. I'll take your word for it," I said before slipping through the open hole in the dead-ended alleyway. Alice and the others followed after me.

"Oh, Bella!" Felix's voice said, echoing off the stone walls.

"What, Felix?" I asked irritably.

"There's a guest here for you. Victoria and Loorent," he said as he came into view at the end of the tunnel.

"You mean Victoria and Laurent, Felix?" I asked calmly yet on the inside my stomach felt as if a heavy stone had been dropped in it abruptly.

"Err, yeah, I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly before walking off to his own room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you guys later, or you can come if you want to," I said. I knew that they would come, and I was proved right as my family and the Cullens followed me to the meeting room.

"Bella," Victoria said coolly when I entered. I nodded back in acknowledgment before doing the same to Laurent.

"Why hello, Bella, I must say that I was most surprised when Victoria told me she changed you for revenge. But it looks like your most happy here… and so are some others," Laurent added, staring coldly at Edward and Tanya.

"I agree with Laurent, especially at the last sentence," Victoria said, staring indifferently at Tanya with her wild, vivid crimson red eyes. She flicked a piece of her bright red hair over her shoulder and looked at me before walking up to me. Edward growled, as did everyone else besides my family, and Laurent, Victoria, and I glared at him venomously. Tanya gave us the same glare back yet hers wasn't as impressive as ours.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that you ever dated him." She jerked her head towards Edward. He growled once again but it was silenced by shock at my reply:

"I accept your apology and agree with you totally. Though I don't regret meeting the other Cullens." I grinned at the aforementioned family who beamed back. "Victoria, if it is alright with the Masters, would you like to join the Volturi?" I asked. "You too, Laurent."

"What are your powers?" Aro asked, curious as always about power.

"Mine is self-preservation. Laurent doesn't have a power but – " Victoria was interrupted by me.

"Actually, he does. As does Caius." Caius and Laurent sucked in a sharp breath.

"How do you know?" Caius asked impatiently.

"I apparently have a new power. It happened in the mall today. I didn't think anything of it when I bumped into the pale kid in the mall today and a shock ran through me. I was too used to it these days. But now I have the ability to tell if anyone has powers. And you, Caius, and you, Laurent, do." I sighed at Caius' expression. _Oh dear_.

"What is my power?" Laurent asked eagerly.

"You have the power to manipulate the Earth, Laurent. And Caius, you have the power of emotions – where you can tear apart a vampire with enough hate, sadness or anger and etc," I explained.

"Amazing," Aro said. "You may join us if you wish, Victoria, Laurent."

"I would be honored to, Aro," Victoria said. "It's up to Laurent for his decision."

"I would love too, also," he replied.

"Excellent." Aro grinned like the Cheshire cat.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter! –Apologizes many times– I had major writer's block. :/**

**Any who, next chapter: Cat fights between Victoria, Bella, and Tanya – Victoria and Bella on the same side, of course – and an unexpected surprise.**


	5. Fights and a Surprise

_**I do not own Twilight… sadly… -pouts-**_

After Victoria, Laurent, and I left the meeting room, Victoria pulled me aside to talk. "Go on for a moment," I said to Laurent who nodded. "Yes, Victoria?" I asked, turning my attention back to the aforementioned woman.

"I wanted to apologize for what I've done to you in the past, Bella," she said. "And for ever changing you for revenge against _him_," she spat the last word, glaring at Edward – who had just entered – with such venom that the bronze-haired vampire cowered slightly.

"Don't worry, Victoria," I reassured the fuming redhead. "I'm actually really glad you turned me." I smiled as Demetri walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me lightly on the forehead. "I wouldn't have met my new family if you didn't," I finished softly, smiling contently as Demetri ran his fingers through my hair.

Victoria smiled in a friendly way at the sight before snarling as an annoying, bell-like voice broke through the silence as the others came out of the meeting room.

Tanya spoke. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella, the vampire slut," Tanya started but was stopped when I snarled dangerously, abruptly grabbing Victoria, who was trying to rip the strawberry-blonde woman to shreds.

"Say that again, I dare you, Tanya," I growled menacingly, my eyes flashing furiously.

"Challenging me, are you, you whore?" Tanya taunted.

She was knocked to the ground one second later, snarls and screams coming from the pile of limbs that was Victoria, Tanya, and myself.

"Bella!" I vaguely heard Demetri shout as I ripped off the Denali vampire's arm.

"Victoria," Laurent warned but was too late: the red-eyed vampire had torn off the screeching, golden-eyed vampire's head.

"TANYA!" Edward screamed, lunging at Victoria and me, (we were tearing Tanya apart), but was caught by Emmett and Felix, who held him back.

When Tanya was reduced to a pile of twitching limbs, Victoria and I smiled triumphantly at each other before I walked to Demetri, murmuring, "That was fun. Leave her there. She'll put herself together eventually."

"Bella," Jane said, coming out of a doorway and flitting over to my side. "Marcus wanted me to tell you that you have yet another visitor. This one is waiting for you in your room, though." She grinned before disappearing through the doorway she came from.

"Who is it now?" I groaned before running to my rooms.

I froze on the spot when the smell hit me at my doorway. Opening the door cautiously, my suspicions were confirmed. If vampires could faint, I would've. Out of disbelief, I uttered one word:

"Jake?"

**A/N: There you go. Chapter five! (: I, once again, have – and had – writers block, which is a pain in the neck. **

**So, next chapter: Jacob and Bella's talk, Edward and Bella's argument, and Bella nearly burning Edward to ashes! XD**


	6. Jacob and Edward

**(I do not own the Twilight Saga)**

"Hey, Bells," he greeted cheerfully.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He couldn't be here, it's too dangerous.

"I'm here to take you home, back to Charlie," he paused, looking up at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Charlie misses you, I miss you… even Paul misses you!"

_Paul?_ That thought made me internally laugh.

But I had to keep my poker face. "Jacob, how did you know I was here? Charlie thinks I'm dead. _You_ are supposed to think I'm dead." I said, my tone sad at the end.

"Yeah..." he hesitated, feeling a little sad also at my comment, "Why didn't you come to me, Bella? I could have helped you." Apparently he was skipping the 'how did you know' question.

"No, Jake, you couldn't have. I'm your mortal enemy now. And my smell makes you in pain," I said.

He cracked a smile and scrunched up his nose at the same time, making a very weird smirk. "Yeah, Bells, you stink alright, but I can handle it because I'm here with a ghost!" He laughed and I started laughing also. _I've missed him so much. _I thought.

Like he was reading my mind, he said, "I've missed you, Bella."

I sighed. "I missed you too, Jake."

Maybe these visits won't be so bad after all... But apparently I spoke to soon, because there was a knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you in there? I need to talk to you."

Edward.

Why did Edward have to ruin another moment?

Obviously Jacob didn't like it either because he started to vibrate like a cold Chihuahua.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a freakin' minute," I spat at the door. Then spoke more softly to Jake, "We'll finish this later." Then I unclenched and clenched my fists and jaw a couple of times, squared my shoulders, and walked to my door.

Oh, boy, this will sure be fun... _NOT_.

-

"_What – is – it – Edward?_" I asked through clenched teeth once I was outside the door, emphasizing each word to show my anger.

Edward was unfazed, though. "You should apologize to Tanya for what you did to her, Bella," he said snootily. I nearly punched him. Oh, how fun that would be… And burning him to cinders, oh, and electrocuting his dead heart, which was, oddly enough, possible for vampires when enough electricity was involved!

I was interrupted from my pleasant daydreams when the bronzed haired gargoyle coughed. He raised an impatient eyebrow. "Well?" he snapped.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Edward_," I sneered. "But I'm not apologizing to that cow that you call a girlfriend." I smirked triumphantly at his disbelieving and angry face.

"You – you take that back, _Isabella_," he sneered my name as I had done his.

"No, so why don't you just run back to your little blonde cow and play a nice little wife, eh?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone who knew me well enough knew that that was my voice that disguised my hate and anger.

Edward snarled and lunged at me. I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder and I quickly froze him before pushing him back with the air around us.

I took a deep breath and looked into his snarling, scowling face. "That, Edward, was a HUGE mistake," I said, dangerously quiet.

My eyes turned from the molten gold color I usually had to the hard black that comes when I'm either feeling extreme emotions or am using my powers. I let my emotions take control of my powers and watched with satisfaction as Edward's shirt caught on fire slowly. Fear sparked in his eyes as he looked at the fire that was spreading slowly but quickly.

Blurs of different colors flashed in front of my eyes as Edward screamed when I partially released the power I had on him.

"Bella, Bella, stop!" Jacob's voice penetrated my ears. "As much as I hate the bloodsucker also – stop growling, Cullen! – you don't need to set him on fire, yet anyway!" his voice continued.

My emotions and powers fled back into the corner of my mind where they were before, leaving me able to think straight again.

"Sorry," I muttered to everyone, though Tanya and Edward seemed to think they were included.

"Yeah, you better be sorry," Tanya growled. I ignored her, looking – and smirking – at Edward who was, now, looking at me fearfully. I felt like laughing evilly but I didn't. No need to scare the cry baby any further.

"I'm going inside my room now. If you two," I glared at Tanya and Edward. "Bother me, you will suffer." I then smiled cheerfully at everyone. "Goodbye!" And with that, I cheerfully walked into my room, slamming the door behind me… and leaving two scared as hell vampires behind.

**It's done, finally! My sister helped me a lot in this one, so give her credit for it also! (:**

**Anyway, that was a fun chapter to write… -dreamy expression on face-**

**Next chapter: (I'm feeling evil so… No spoilers. (Plus I really don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. –sheepish expression–))**


	7. Ashes, Injuries, and Makeovers of Doom

_(BellaPOV)_

_Knock, knock._

I was starting to hate that sound. Just when I was about to get up and see who it was, the door opened . . . and in walked Tanya.

I growled viciously. "What are you doing here?" I snarled. She smirked, albeit nervously. I inwardly grinned predatorily.

"Just wanted to let you know that Edward was having an affair with me while he was with you," she said cruelly. "He would say it was because he needed a more beautiful girl to have in his head to picture while he was kissing you. Most of the times he was kissing you he told me he would gag," Tanya sneered.

I was enraged. I focused on Tanya and sent a shock towards her. She instantly dropped to the floor, screaming in agony. You see, that's how Jane's power works. It's sort of like lightning; it's a red, angry bolt of energy based on how high your anger, concentration, or both, are. So you send the 'lightning' towards the one you want to hurt and voila, they are on the ground screaming their heads off in pain!

I stalked over to the writhing blonde, bared my teeth, and started ripping her apart slowly, making sure to send extra bolts of pain every time I ripped a limb off.

When she was just a pile of white body parts, I ran her out of the castle and into the woods; or more specifically, a clearing in the woods that we use to burn other vampires in.

I threw her down, not at all being gentle, and burnt her with my fire gift. I watched the pale limbs turn black before they collapsed into piles of ashes. I quickly scooped up the ashes, just for the hell of it, and ran them to the nearest puddle. Dumping all that was left of the Denali vampire into the muddy dirt puddle, I sneered mockingly, "Bye-bye, _Tanya_."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Edward snarled, suddenly beside me. I felt his teeth pierce the marble skin of my neck, vaguely seeing Demetri running towards the snarling golden eyed vampire and me. Demetri's normally crimson red eyes were now coal black in his fury.

"Bella!" he cried once he got Edward off of me. I heard him say, "No, Bella! I love you, Bella! Please be all right!" I felt him holding me tight against his chest, felt him kissing my forehead. Then I did something completely unexpected. I passed out.

-

_(DemetriPOV)_

I dry sobbed for I don't know how long. Esme, the motherly Cullen, was trying to comfort me through her own grief. How kind she was, the caramel-brown haired woman.

They – as in Felix, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Carlisle Cullen, with tiny Alice Cullen in the lead – had found me in that clearing, holding Bella's unconscious body. Her head was halfway torn off. Parts of the bones in her neck were showing, which had made me sob even harder. If vampires could cry, I would be the closest to it.

Edward had been knocked out by Alec's special ability, which was desensitizing the senses, taken to the specially made cells in the dungeons of the beautiful castle, and was now waiting to hear what would happen to him.

We all knew what would happen, of course. Even the calm Carlisle was, if not a bit reluctantly, accepting the idea of Edward's execution.

My thoughts were interrupted when my dearest Bella awoke. "Bella?" I asked gently and concernedly.

"Demetri," she said passionately, looking lovingly into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes lovingly, as if looking into one another's souls, before we were rudely, in my opinion, interrupted.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed so loudly it could probably be heard a mile away. "The fainting vampire; that's a new one for the books!" Bella groaned in exasperation and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," a quieter voice said. We turned to see Jasper Hale standing behind the bulky form of Emmett. "When you are feeling better, can we talk?" he asked hopefully. When Bella nodded, he visibly sighed in relief.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I whispered to her. "If I had only gotten there in time. . ."

"Shh," she shushed me. "It's all right, Dem." She smiled before kissing me on the lips. It was when Emmett coughed that we broke apart. Jasper looked slightly embarrassed.

_Right_, I thought. _He's the empathic one. Oops. _We had been sending out waves of lust and strong love. Poor Jasper.

-

_(BellaPOV)_

For the rest of the day, I got apologies, 'get well soon' sayings, pitied looks, and all of that crap. I hated pity nowadays, it annoyed me to hell.

When I was feeling better, I did what I promised Jasper; I talked with him. He, of course, apologized numerous times about the birthday party accident, in which I finally got him to be quiet about it by threatening to roast him like a marshmallow at a bonfire.

We talked about many things, and I finally learned his past. I felt so bad for all him; all that crap that he had to go through to get to where he was in life now. Our brother/sister bond had strengthened immensely in those four hours we sat together.

Demetri came into my room around the time Jasper and I were discussing which type of music was better; rock or classical music.

"I still say classical beats rock anyway," I argued.

"No way!" he disagreed fervently. "Rock kicks classical's old, lazy ass every day!"

Demetri, who was standing in the doorway, coughed. Our heads, blond and mahogany, swiveled around towards the vampire in the doorway. We raised an eyebrow, unknowingly, in unison. "Alright, that was creepy," Demetri murmured, shuddering slightly. He recovered and said to me, "Come on, Bella. Alice wanted me to come fetch you. Don't ask me why, she didn't explain it to me."

I turned to look at the blond vampire who was my brother in all but blood. Jasper nodded. "He's telling the truth," he confirmed.

Only then did I decide to follow Demetri out the door, once I knew he wasn't going to take me to an Alice's Makeover of Doom. I said goodbye to Jasper, and followed Demetri to the girls' guest room.

We soon walked into their room and I was met by Alice. "Come on! Bella-Barbie time!" the pixie-like vampire squealed in over-excitement. Well, over-excitement in my opinion anyway.

I inwardly screamed in horror. I might have done it aloud, judging by their expressions.

_Oh, well._

--&--

**Author's note:** There you go, the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. It kept me up all night. :P

I have no idea what is going to be in the next chapter, so, sorry but you'll just have to guess at it. If you have any ideas, write them in the comments and I might use them in the story.  I'm going to force my sister to help me, also. –Laughs evilly– Hmm… I'm going to go to bed now! Yay! ^,.,^

Lol. XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. 


	8. The Vision

_Bella POV_

"Alice, what did you _do_ to me?" I asked in wonder.

"I, Bella, have fixed you up for your date with Demetri!" the pixielike vampire chirped excitedly. "So, do you like the outfit? ...Or not...?" she asked anxiously.

I sent an incredulous look her way. "Are you kidding me? I love it, of course!" After saying this, I then yelped in surprise when she -- carefully -- glomped me out of nowhere.

Alice had put me in the same dark blue dress she had bought for me at the local Italian mall (A/N: During the shopping trip in chapter four.) It was skin tight and silky dark blue, cutting off at the knees. Where it cut off, see-through silk flowed down to my ankles -- right where the blackish blue pumps she put me in started.

The face makeup was only a little blue and black makeup: darkish blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. I, apparently (according to a certain short, vegetarian vampire), didn't need any mascara, since I, quote, 'had the best, natural-looking eyelashes she has ever seen in her one hundred-something years of her life', end quote.

Mentally shaking my head, I smiled down at the over excited Cullen. _Just like the old days, except this hug _(coughDEATHGRIPcough) _would have killed me back then, _I thought, a wave of nostalgia hitting me head-on.

Alice stepped back and lost her excitement. Looking at her curiously, I asked, "What is it Ali--" I stopped when a vision hit me suddenly.

**(Vision:**

_"Edward, don't you dare!" _

_The bronze haired vampire merely smiled and stepped into the sunlight, sparkling like a huge crystal that could walk._

_"No, Edward, __**DON'T**__!"_

_Darkness. Vision turning black. _The two vegetarian vampires receiving the vision couldn't see a thing. The sound of the vision was fading out, but they could still dimly hear it.

_Screaming; ripping and tearing and screeching; cries of "NO!"; and finally, deadly silence._

_...__**Sobbing**__...more screaming...fearsome snarls..._

_No sound._

**End of vision)**

Alice and I snapped into reality. We looked into each other's eyes, feeling uneasy about the vision. "What was that about?" we asked at the same time. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about at the moment," we said at the same time, yet again, after a moment of silence. Pausing, we stared, wide-eyed, at each other before giggling.

"Anyway," Alice said. "Demetri will be here in five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one!" Alice counted down the seconds.

At that moment, the dark haired vampire walked through the doors of Alice's room...

...And froze as his gaze landed on me.

"Wow," he breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**...:silence:...**

**! XD I finally got a chapter out of my mind! :cheers:**

**...Heh... it's not that good though, but oh well! :)**

**The next chapter will be named 'The Date'.**

**Oh, and could any of you see the part of New Moon in it? Call it a dedication for the movie coming out today. Lol.**

**....Until next time, folks! xD**

**-- ---- -**Skip**- ---- --**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ne, I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I only own the plot of this story, yeah. :)**


	9. The Date

Sorry for not updating in so long! I have been uninspired lately so I haven't been able to update :(

Some ideas go to:

**mscullen1325**

**EMMETT GIVES THE BEST BEARHUGS**

**Suicidal Tendencies1994**

**Kellan's Mistress**

**TimelordEmoPhoenix**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Me:_ Can I own Twilight?

_Jasper:_ No!

_Me: _Can I own Bleach?

_Gin:_ …No…

_Me: _-turns to Gin- Can I own you for the day?

_Gin: _-sigh- How many times do I have ta tell ya? You can't.

_Me: _THEN WHAT THE HELL CAN I OWN?!

_Nnoitra:_ The plot to this story.

_Me:_ -blinks- -glomps Nnoitra- THANK YOU, NNOI-KUN!

_Szayel:_ It would appear that you are suffocating him, Brooke-chan. –pointing at the blue spoon head-

_Me:_ NOOO! NOT NNOI-KUN! –performs CPR-

_Starrk: _I'm jealous.

–others are shocked- You mean you are something other than lazy at the moment?!

_Me:_ Oi, be nice to Starrk-kun. And by the way…

_Starrk and myself:_ LAZY PEOPLE WILL RULE THE FRICKIN' WORLD! –group sweat-drop from others-

Now… on with the chapter! :3

--

Bella's POV

I smirked. "Wow to you, too, handsome," I commented, looking him over. Demetri wore his dark hair in a messy fashion, yet it still looked stylish. His golden eyes were like rich, golden honey, looking over me as well. He wore black tuxedo pants that reached his feet, stopping just above the bottom of his black dress shoes. His silver button-up shirt had the first four buttons undone, slightly showing off his toned chest. He wore a loose dark golden tie that was, of course, tied around his collar of the shirt he wore. The final piece of his outfit was the black, long-sleeved, floor-length trench coat he wore. It stopped a little higher than the bottom of his pants.

If he could have blushed, he would have. "Why thank you, my Lady," he responded. I smiled at him. Alice squealed and bounced up and down on the heels of her feet.

"You two are so cute!" she squealed. I snorted in amusement at the over-excited pixie and Demetri looked on in amusement.

"Thank you, Alice. Well, we need to get going. See you later," the Volturi guard member replied, taking my hand in his and walking out of the doorway with him.

"See ya later, Alice!" I called back to her.

"Bye Bella! Ooh, I wonder if Jazz will let me dress him up!" I heard her squeal. I snickered. _Poor Jasper._ Somewhere else in the castle, a certain honey-haired Cullen sneezed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after we got into his car. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish, silver in color. I had wanted to take my car, a Lambo Gallardo (white in color), but he had said we should take his car instead. Cue mental pout and sulking.

"It's a surprise," he winked. I groaned mentally. He _knew_ I hated surprises. The sneaky vampire.

"Anyways, I need you to use _that_ power on this," he said, gesturing to a basket in the back seat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why _that_ one?" I asked, curious.

Demetri snorted. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" he teased. I pouted.

"Whatever," I mumbled, still pouting. He chuckled.

"You're cute when you pout," he said, kissing the top of my head. I ignored him for the moment, slightly dazed (why I never got used to his kisses, where-ever they were it didn't matter, still confuses me), and stared at the basket.

"There's food in there, correct?" I asked just to make sure. When he nodded the affirmative, I concentrated on the basket and heard the sound (a soft '_click_') that assured me that the food changed into a food where vampires were able to eat it and not throw it back up later.

"We're here," Demetri announced after twenty minutes of driving, talking, laughing, and just plain having a good time, enjoying each other's presence.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He chuckled and nodded.

Third Person POV

Bella opened the door and jumped out of it like it contained a dangerous disease. She bounced up and down, something that was sort of difficult to do in the heels she was wearing and on the ground she was standing on. She vaguely noticed it was sand. "Where are we exactly?"

"A beach," he said. She rolled her eyes. '_Sarcastic much?_' she thought. "I heard that," he growled slightly. '_Oops_…' she thought sheepishly. **(A/N: I know that there are probably not any beaches near Volterra. Just use your imagination, please.)**

"The sun is getting lower," Bella noted, her mahogany hair swaying slightly in the comfortable breeze.

"That's the point," Demetri said, a small smirk on his lips.

"How romantic; a picnic under the sunset!" Bella chirped. Demetri chuckled slightly at her excited face. 'All for you, Bella dear,' he thought, momentarily forgetting her telepathic powers. She smiled at him sweetly and kissed him, making him close his eyes in response, Bella's eyes closing soon afterward.

After a moment the kiss broke, and the brunette smiled up at the dark-haired male sweetly. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and tugging him towards the sandy shores. "Let's go eat!"

Demetri smiled slightly at her awe at the beautiful beach and murmured under his breath, "Anything for you, Isabella. Anything for you."

--

"This is good," Bella said, taking a bite of the spaghetti that Demetri had brought. She soon took a bite of the garlic toast and Italian-dressed salad (**A/N: you know, with Italian dressing on it ^^)**, along with a drink of the sweet tea with lemon. **(A/N: -drools- That sounds so good at the moment… Kira: **_**Only 'cause you are hungry at the moment.**_** Me: Urusai.) **"Did you make it, Dem?"

Demetri smiled, taking a bite of the spaghetti before taking a sip of his also sweetened tea with lemon. "Of course," he replied.

"You are a good cook," she commented. "The food is so delicious."

His smile widened at the compliment. "Why thank you, Bella," he said softly.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she responded in the same tone.

After they finished eating, they sat back and enjoyed the sunset. It was a mixture of cerulean blue, dark pink, light red, a pretty orange color, light purple, and a sunny yellow color. All in all it was beautiful, complete with the half-sun peeking up from the blue ocean, the sun a yellow-orange color. Their pale skin sparkled rainbow colors, creating a slight prism of light around them.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dem?" she asked softly, using her pet name for him.

"It certainly is," he replied just as softly, looking into her molten gold eyes that sparkled with love as they looked at him. "But not as beautiful as you are." And with that, he captured her lips in a soul-melting kiss. Pushing her back on the soft, white sands of the beach, he continued the passionate kiss.

Sadly, good things normally didn't last long for Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi.

"Look what I found here," a mocking voice said, making them break apart and snap their heads towards the owner of said voice. His bronze hair was matted with dirt from being in the dungeons for so long, and his clothes were stained with something that looked suspiciously like dried human's blood. Edward Cullen's eyes were pitch-black in color, showing that he hadn't fed recently. "Two love birds," he sneered. "Demetri Volturi and Bella Swan," he continued.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Demetri snarled before Edward could continue.

"Reduced to last names now, are we, Demetri?" asked Edward, smirking.

"What do you want, Edward?" Bella asked, trying not to set afire the smug Cullen.

Black eyes looked at the sparkling figure with hidden lust, but Bella could feel it through her empathy power thanks to Jasper and she felt disgusted. "I think you know what I want," he said pointedly, smirking wider at her disgusted look.

"What is it, Bella?" Demetri asked her.

"He… wants me to his self," the brunette replied, throwing another disgusted look at the bronze-haired vampire.

"Correct," Edward cackled. Bella and Demetri took a step back in alarm. Had the Cullen gone insane during his imprisonment? "Correct again!" the now confirmed insane vampire said with glee.

"What happened to the Edward I used to know?" Bella asked sadly. Wrong question, sister…

Edward's features twisted into a fierce snarl, making Bella and Demetri step back again when the insane blood-drinker stalked forward. He laughed softly, yet it held a manic edge to it that made the hair on the back of the two Volturi guard members' necks raise. "'What happened to the Edward I knew?' Darling, the Edward you 'knew' never existed. You could say that he was the… kinder, self-restraining, weaker side of 'Edward'. I myself am the instinctual, blood-lusting, dominant side of 'Edward'." Bella's mouth opened in slight horror. Demetri watched with shocked eyes. **(A/N: For those that have seen the differences between Hichigo and Ichigo from Bleach, imagine the 'dark' Edward and 'kind' Edward that way. Dark as Hichigo, kind as Ichigo.) **"You see? I was released when your precious Edward—" here, 'Edward' sneered. "—broke down when inside his prison cell. The Edward you knew is now gone."

Bella sighed, a somewhat pained expression crossing her face as she realized what she now had to do. "I'm sorry Edward, but I have to do this," she whispered before thrusting the palm of her hand towards 'Edward'. Said vampire only smirked at her attempt to catch him on fire. "H-how? W-w-why?" she asked, shocked. '_HELP!_' she screamed through her mental connection with the other Volturi guards when she saw the 'Cullen' stalk towards her.

She noticed he had somehow paralyzed Demetri temporarily. Gulping, she hid her fear and held her head up high as the lust-filled vampire stalked towards her. Even with knowing her powers didn't work, that didn't mean she didn't have hand-to-hand skills…

--

Meanwhile… with the others' at the Volturi Palace

Third Person POV

'HELP!' they heard screamed through-out their minds.

'Wait a minute…' thought Alex. He glanced at Jane. "That sounded like…" He gasped in realization.

"BELLA!" they both yelled out in fear. They darted out of their room, plowing into Rosalie in the mean time.

"Watch where you're going—" the blonde snarled but stopped at the looks of immense fear and worry on the twins' faces. "What happened?" she asked, on guard immediately.

"It's Bella!" Jane wailed after a moment of silence. She clutched Rosalie's shirt and dry sobbed.

Rosalie quickly turned to the only one that she thought was capable of speaking at the moment: Alex. However, he was also dry sobbing. He was still in a better state than Jane, however. "What happened?" the Hale asked in alarm.

"I d-don't know," he said before speaking in a rush. "All we know is that she telepathically sent a message to all of the Volturi Guard. I can only assume that she's in trouble." Alex's sobs deepened then. "S-she had s-screamed 'help' at the t-top of her lungs through the m-mental connection."

The three stiffened as they heard a shout. "EDWARD CULLEN IS GONE FROM HIS CELL!"

Their eyes widened as they stared in the direction of the cells. Nodding quickly at each other, they dashed off to Aro's office.

-

"Can't you help?!" wailed Jane in anguish for her 'mother'. Marcus looked at her in pity, knowing the bond between the three of them (Alec, Jane, and Bella).

"I'm afraid not—" Caius' sentence was cut short by the death glare that Esme Cullen gave him. Carlisle was surprised.

"My daughter is in trouble and you aren't even going to help her?!" the motherly Cullen shrieked, to the surprise of the Cullens/Hales. '_Man, she's pissed!_' thought Jasper worriedly. He quickly excused himself from the room.

"Now, now, Esme—" started Aro before he was, surprisingly again, punched in the face by an enraged motherly vampire.

"DON'T YOU 'NOW, NOW, ESME' ME YOU BASTARD!" Emmett, who was holding his 'mom' back, let go of her in shock. "BELLA IS OUT THERE, IN TROUBLE, AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS SITTING AROUND! GET UP OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING! I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO GET-OFF-YOUR-FUCKING-ASSES-AND-DO-SOMETHING-ABOUT-IT!" the once sweet, kindly vampire, now pissed off, enraged-motherly vampire screamed.

Marcus blinked. "She's right, you know," he said. The two (Caius and Aro) looked at him in shock. He stared back. "I've seen your bonds. You two are like a father and uncle to her," he continued.

"So get out there and do something," the twins (Jane and Alec) growled.

It was silent for a few minutes before Caius sighed and looked at Aro. The black-haired, normally cheerful vampire sighed also and nodded. "Alright," he said before gathering everyone to go help Bella.

--

With Bella, 'Edward', and Demetri

Third Person POV

Edward, currently, was molesting Bella. Bella was taking it, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Damn it!" Edward growled. He slapped her on the cheek, and to her credit she didn't flinch. "Do something! Respond back somehow!" he snarled, looking like a rapid dog.

Bella stared emotionlessly at him before striking him back, hitting him in the… manly areas. Edward swore and hunched over in pain. "Bastard," she whispered before launching into a full scale attack. She attacked with her teeth, her fists, her legs…

And what does the bastard do? He laughs.

That is, until he finds himself being slashed to pieces by a certain russet-colored wolf. "JAKE!" Bella cried in relief. She noticed, in embarrassment, that her dress was ripped in several places.

Jake barked at her, seeing as he was in wolf form. His thoughts however told her what he wanted to say. '_What the hell happened to you, Bells? Never mind that right now! Light him on fire!_'

"I-I can't," she said. "He blocked my powers," she whispered but Jacob heard. He started growling in anger, not towards her (thank God) but towards the 'Cullen'.

"I can," said Victoria, smirking. She lit the pieces afire and watched in satisfaction as they burned. Bella however saw something wrong with the picture. Weren't vampires supposed to scream in agony as they were burnt?

"Very good, Bella," an all-too-familiar voice whispered in her ear. She shuddered and saw a scarred, slightly burnt Edward smirking and laughing his insane laugh behind her. "Goodbye, Isabella. We will meet again. That I can promise," he said, grinning wickedly at the end before running through the trees full speed.

Jacob and Victoria didn't even bother give chase. The damn 'Cullen' was just too fast. "What happened, Bella?" Victoria asked when she saw the state the brunette was in.

Bella, however, ignored her, and ran to the now unfrozen Demetri. She threw her arms around in and sobbed in relief. He just held her, happy that she was okay.

--

Later, around 3:00 A.M.

Bella POV

"Be careful, Bells!" said Felix jokingly as he waved, along with the rest of the Volturi Guard and Volturi. I, along with the Cullens, Jake, Victoria, the 'witch twins', and Demetri, were going to Forks, Washington.

And Aro approved of my father knowing about what I was. All in all I was happy at the moment. Waving goodbye to my family, I never noticed the streak of bronze heading in the direction of the airport.

--

**And chapter nine, 'The Date', is finished!**

Phew. That was difficult. ^^;

Gomenasai for not updating in so long! I've just had so little inspiration in the story and it all came back at once yesterday. :/

Once again, I'm so sorry. ):

Temporary hiatus is lifted!


	10. Guess Who's Back?

**Bella Marie Swan-Volturi**

||**Chpt. 10 ~ Guess Who's Back?**||

**Bella's POV**

Here we are... sitting on the plane. I mean, honestly. I could've teleported us to Forks, but Demetri was too worried that it would've been too stressing on even my _vampire_ body. I sighed in frustration.

"Demetri," I sighed. "Why did you allow Alec and Jane to make a 'vampire puppy'?" I pointed at the pure-white furred dog lying on the ground, twitching with drool coming out of his mouth.

He gulped at my accusing look. "Err... I was bored?" he questioned rhetorically, seeming to shrink into his seat while Bella's form grew in size with her irritation.

"Whipped," Emmett coughed under his breath, though two certain girls could hear it anyway. The girls, Rosalie and Bella, glared at Emmett; he could've sworn that their glares were melting into his skull. He soon found himself shrinking, also. "Sorry!" he apologized, mumbling.

Alice giggled at the sight. Jasper just sighed but tensed when his wife stiffened, her golden eyes going blank. Victoria caught the pixie Cullen before she could hit the floor.

"_Hello again, Bella~" a creepy voice to her left said. A flash of bronze was seen before it disappeared._

Alice gasped. I soon joined in on the vision-receiving.

_I was tied to a stone wall with chains around my ankles and wrists. My dirty, blood-matted hair stuck to my pale forehead that had beads of sweat rolling down it as my eyes glared up at a smirking vampire. "Why?" I snapped, my voice sounding human. _

_It's my human power... _I realized in shock. _But... I never use it! It's too dangerous! _

_The vampire started to chuckle, before it turned into a full-blown laugh. A full-blown insane laugh. "You denied me..." he said, stalking forward a step. Red eyes glowed from the shadows he resided in. "You'll pay for it, love." Bronze hair was visible as the vampire stepped into the rare beams of sunlight._

_No...! _I gasped mentally.

"_EDWARD!" I yelled, my voice cracking from disuse and lack of water. "YOU BASTARD!" Tears streamed down my face as my black eyes (instead of turning back to brown, they always went to black) sharpened into a death glare I learned from Caius himself. "Just because I denied you of a relationship with me... You broke my heart in the past, I can't forgive that, and plus, I love Demetri-!" I coughed up blood as he slammed me against the wall painfully._

_He eyed the blood hungrily, a predatory grin stretching across his thin and narrow face as his eyes turned an even darker crimson._

I felt the world turning black once again as I hit the floor, unconscious.

**Jane's POV**

_It's the visions,_ I thought worriedly, only allowing a little of it to show on my face. _Ever since that __**Cullen**_- I spat the name mentally. -_arrived, her visions have made her pass out... and other events have, too. _I frowned outwardly.

"Alec," I called quietly. He looked up, his face set in a mask.

"Yes?" he replied, his eyes never leaving his mother figure's still form.

_He's worried, too, _I realized. _Ever since Bella found out about our past, and how the Volturi turned us... ever since Bella became our mother figure... we've grown attached to her. _I sighed. "It happened... again," I pointed out quietly.

Alec glared at the ceiling of the First Class area of the plane we were in. "I know," he murmured. "It's all that damned Cullen's fault, too." His black eyes looked into my own black eyes. "He's causing too much stress on her."

"It's not like we can do anything, though!" I yelled in frustration, my mask breaking. "If Bella gets caught by him and can't escape, how do you think it'll go for us!" I felt the tears that would never fall come to the corners of my eyes.

I felt an arm wrapping around my shoulders. I looked up into the red eyes of Victoria. She eye-smiled. "Hey now..." she said quietly. "Your mother will be okay!" She smiled wider. "If she's anything like the Bella I once knew, then I know she'll be okay!"

Alec came over and sat by Victoria and myself, and the puppy which we had decided to name 'Al', short for 'Albino'. "She's right, you know," he reassured, petting the puppy that had stopped foaming at the mouth and twitching.

I slowly felt myself calm down. I smiled slightly. _Maybe they're right... I hope you'll be alright... Mom..._

**Jacob's POV**

_That blood-sucker!_ I thought, feeling myself shake with rage as I thought of the bronze-haired Cullen. _He's most likely the cause of all of Bella's distress._ I felt sadness as I thought of the best friend and possible more-than-a-friend friend I had once but squashed it, half-grinning. _At least she's happy now. _I looked to where Bella was. Demetri was holding her tightly against him, concern written on his features.

My face softened as I thought, _At least Bella's happy now..._

**Not long? I know. This is all I could get out at the moment :)**

**But... at least it's a chapter :3**


End file.
